Guardians of the Galaxy - Romantically Revamped
by autothot
Summary: Who said Bounty Hunters couldn't fall in love with their convicts? ***SPOILER ALERT***


_ Hello all of you amazing fan fiction fans! Just wanted to let you know I loved the movie Guardians of the Galaxy, however my story will not directly correspond with the movie. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

_Sigh. My ship. Is a mess. _The thoughts of a messy ship are clotting my brain as I travel through the galaxy to Xandar, to buy a pet… of some sort. I'm a bounty hunter and I work alone, so the thought of returning to my ship to find a useless creature begging for food would ease my mind and bring me to comfort after a long day.

As I made my way into Xandar I thought about how odd everyone looked. But then again, _I _am the foreign one here. I am part of the Spartoi species. Being a Bounty Hunter, the first thing I noticed as I walked through a shopping district, were wanted posters. One particular poster that caught my eye was of one named Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord. _Star-Lord?_ Pfft! You got a pretty good bounty on your head for your capture, _Star-Lord!_ Ahhh, I feel like an asshole. I know the first thing I'll do is most likely make fun of the whole name deal. As I continued walking I made up scenarios and situations this Peter guy has been through. I mostly thought about his sex life. "_Ooh, yes! Yes, Star-Lord!" _I laughed to myself. In all honesty though, I think it's kind of cute. Too bad I'm about to bring him down. There was never really a time where I let a good ol' bounty slip away from me. It's mine. Really though, maybe I should come up with a nickname for myself.

I entered the pet store only to be greeted by a loathsome smell, and weird looking… uh, _things. _You never know what you will find in the Andromeda galaxy. I spotted an adorable and feline looking animal sun bathing in its cage. Oh, you lucky bastard. Got the best spot out of the whole store, by the window. I started walking over until an extremely short, red-headed Xandarian man stepped out in front of me. "Welcome, welcome, madam! Looking for a furry friend, I assume? Let me show you around!" "Well, actually, I'm interested in that cat over there." The man seemed shocked. "Oh, my." He looked around quickly, and whispered: "you don't want that cat. He is lazy, has an abnormally long tail, and his red eyes seem to creep out the costumers. I feel incredibly sorry for saying this, but we were on the brink of putting him down." "Does he have a name?" I asked, to buy time. He was completely right about the cat, though. Red eyes, and the tail had to be at least 2 feet long. He was black with brown paws. To me, a beautiful cat. "Venus." "I'll take him" "WHAAAAAT? I mean-" "I'll _take him."_ The little man started grinding his teeth and grunting. "Alright, fine! But you CAN'T return him!"

"Come on, Venus!" He followed me as I walked out the store. He must be intelligent, because now I won't have to carry him and guide him myself. "Aww you are such an adorable little critter I-" "The hell you just call me?" _Oooooooh, shit. _I just sat there, kneeling and staring at the cat, bewildered. _The cat just TALKED._ "I uhh… oh." "What? Never seen a talking cat before? Thanks for getting me out of that hell hole. Appreciate it. I'm off now, though. Bye." "WOAH! Woah, woah, woah. I paid for you. You are coming with me." "Hell naw, I am a free man!" I grabbed him before he could go anywhere. "Let me go, you crazy bitch!" He started to scratch and bite me. We struggled for a good three minutes until he gave up. "Take me back to the pet store! Take me back!" "They won't let me return you, sorry! Ha! Wouldn't you rather come with me anyway?" "And be with some anticriminal cunt? No." "I'm not anticriminal! But how do you even-?" "Us criminals know who we should and shouldn't trust. You have backstabber written all over you." "Screw you. I like money, and if turning in people who deserve it gets me money, then so be it. I'm not anticriminal, I just like cash. And I'm pretty damn good at getting it." Venus paused for a second. "Hmm, you own me now then. Your money is my money. Fine, I'll go with you. Not like I have a choice." Satisfied, we walked to my ship.

"Where are we going?" Asked Venus. "We are heading to the ship of The Ravagers. Their leader Yondu set a bounty on the capture of someone that goes by the name 'Star-Lord.' I need to see Yondu for more information of his whereabouts." Venus laughed. "Yeah I know his name is pretty ridi-" I started to say, but then Venus interrupted "I know of him. He's a junkie… for treasure. Lately word has gone around that the Kree are after a very important orb… on Morag. Bet you Star-Lord is after it." "I have never heard of Morag…" I said. "Well, you know-" Venus started. "Uh…" "What?!" I asked. "What's your name?" _That's a good question. _"I don't have a name. No one really gave me one. I'm not much of the social type." "Oh, please!" Venus yelled. "It's true! I woke up on the streets in Knowhere, having no memory of my life that was behind me. First thing I thought was I needed to get myself together, and I saw a poster for someone wanted, with a very high bounty. So, I stole a ship, started turning in criminals for money, and now look at where I am today." Venus looked excited. "I'm naming you." "What?" "I'm naming you Allus, meaning beautiful. You are a heck of a beautiful woman." "I don't trust you! And that's just weird… you're a cat. I'M supposed to be naming YOU." We both laughed. "I'm serious, Allus means beautiful. Anyways, _Allus, _Morag is a planet that contains a temple, revealed every 300 years, because of the draining of the ocean. I know how to get there." "Don't call me that!" I yelled, jokingly. I started my ship.

We made our way to Morag. I noticed the planet was very dull, and dark. It looked absolutely lifeless. _I see a ship._ "Venus, I see a ship! It better be his." I landed out of view of the foreign ship, near the temple. I loaded up on gear. "Venus, you stay here." "What the? OH HELL NO, I got you here, hun. I go." "Just be quiet." I told him. "Stealth," he whispered, while snickering.

We made it to the entrance of the temple. Trying not to look inside to avoid being seen, all I could hear was the faint noise of… _music?_" I looked inside. With his back turned towards us, I see Star-Lord, in a long brown leather coat, dancing. To music. I whispered to Venus, "okay, this is my chance to capture him without being noticed. Holy, shit! This is so easy!" I ran as quick as I could, pushing Star-Lord over, making him land face first. I took his hands behind his back and hand-cuffed him. "Ahhhh!" He screamed. He still had his headphones on, not knowing what hit him. I took them off. "Hey, give them back!" "Shhh. Peter Quills?" He attempted to turn around. He looked shocked. His voice became obviously deeper than it's supposed to be "Uhhh, yes. It's Star-Lord, actually." I couldn't help but laugh. Still sitting on his ass after hand-cuffing him, I bent over and whispered in his ear, "You're coming with me, _Star-Lord."_ "WAAAAAAAAAIT! Please, let me go! What are you doing this for? I didn't even know anyone knew about this planet! I'm just a treasure hunter! I didn't do anything!" "Obviously you did, if you have a bounty on your head." Venus told him. "Ahhh, Bounty Hunters," Peter said, "come on, really? I'll… I'll split the money with you if you let me get the orb." Considering I did not know how much the orb was actually worth, I didn't know how to respond to the offer. "No." "Wahhhh! Come on, I can uh," he looked at Venus, and looked at me and winked, "pay you in some other way too." "Simmer down, tiger, watch your ego." Suddenly there was a loud noise, and footsteps. The three of us jumped. Right before we could react, three men appeared in front of us, armed. A man, significantly bigger than the others, stepped forward. "I am Korath," he started, "give us the orb, or there will be consequences." I've never made a decision this fast. If these men want the orb that means it's valuable. I looked at Peter. He mouthed to me, "Follow me." I grabbed Venus, and we ran, following Peter, who was still hand-cuffed. We followed him deeper into the temple, where there was an orb resting on some sort of obelisk looking rock. He grabbed it and we ran back to the entrance, while being followed and shot at by Korath and his men. "Come on!" I yelled. We all ran towards my ship. "Wait, what about my ship?!" Peter yelled. "We will come back for it, I promise!" We boarded my ship, and Venus took control and flew us away. "Venus, make sure they don't follow," I told him. "Trust me, this is one of my strengths" "Obviously not, I found you at a pet store!" "Shut up!" I laughed. I sat down on the floor of the ship and looked at Peter. "I guess I'll take those cuffs off you," I said while getting up. "This is kinky though!" We laughed. I took them off him. "So what's the deal with that orb?" "Honestly, I don't know…" I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"This is a pretty big ship, damn," Peter started, "You should show me around." "Alright then," I told him. I took him to the lower deck, where it had a huge window for a nice view of outer space and ice white couches. "This is nice," he said, "you must of turned in a lot of people." "I guess I could say I'm pretty good at what I do," I told him. He stepped closer. He's about five inches away from my face. "I could say the same for myself," he whispered. _Holy shit, he's trying to make me like him so I don't turn him in. _His eyes became soft and he continued to stare at me. I chuckled. "I'm not going to fall for your little game, Mr. Star-Lord." "Pfft… what game?" As I started to walk away he grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him. _One inch away now. _What's bothering me is that he's much taller than me. His chin is above my head. I'm basically looking up at him. He looked at me in the eyes. "Wanna have a dance party?" "I don't know how to dance!" I said while laughing. "I'll teach you." He put on his cassette player to the highest volume it could be, although it was still faint sounding, he took my hands and started to move me around. "You seem to know my name," said Peter, "What is yours?" "Allus"

_To be resumed…_


End file.
